


Cover Art for "This Dangerous Game" by MissDisoriental

by Petriey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petriey/pseuds/Petriey
Summary: "Keep your wits about you Inspector Graham – I rather fear you are going to need them."London 1888. In order to catch the notorious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper, Will Graham must seek the insights of Dr Hannibal Lecter.





	Cover Art for "This Dangerous Game" by MissDisoriental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts), [Aleandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 
  * Inspired by [PODFIC of: This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473333) by [Aleandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri). 



 

 


End file.
